Self-powered golf carts are widely used during recreational use of golf courses. They also find usage as utility vehicles within warehouses, other large commercial buildings and various outdoor areas where personal transport is desired.
A typical golf cart is an electrically powered four-wheel vehicle designed to carry two people and their respective golf bags and clubs. Transporting such golf carts to and from a golf course or other facility normally requires either a trailer, truck or towing hitch. Many such golf carts are powered by gasoline engines, which limit their portability, since the drive train cannot be readily disassembled. Most electrically powered golf carts require heavy rechargeable batteries. They also are not designed for disassembly during normal usage.
The disclosed vehicle was developed to meet the needs of recreational golfers who desire the motorized advantages of a golf cart, but wish to facilitate its transport within a conventional automobile trunk or cargo area. In addition, many users of golf carts would prefer to store the vehicle within a minimum building area when it is not in use. To do this, the vehicle must be capable of being disassembled into relatively lightweight and compact components that can be readily reassembled. Both disassembly and reassembly must be relatively simple and quick to accomplish, without the need of specialized tools or training.
The present invention was designed to meet these needs and to serve as a personal self-powered vehicle, particularly for use on golf courses.